


Tremble Tender

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Touch-Starved, adding in Prompto, established Ignis/Gladio/Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: Prompto's been a little starved for alone time since the road trip started. Well, alone time and affection, really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [this lovely piece](http://kacir18.tumblr.com/post/163919616283/hawkeeyes-prom-getting-a-blowjob-hes-had-his) by Kaciart (obvious disclaimer: nsfw) On the off chance you haven't seen her work you are missing out.
> 
> Don't even try to tell me Prompto can't suck his own dick, he definitely can.  
> I'm in FFXV hell, please join me. I love these boys so much.
> 
>  **Update:** Currently freaking out about [this absolutely gorgeous artwork](https://alerorum.tumblr.com/post/176242815332/heres-a-messy-doodle-i-drew-and-my-first-nsfw) that was inspired by the fic. Please check it out and give [the artist](http://alcherum.tumblr.com) some love <3 I'm completely smitten with it!!!

Prompto had gone in the tent under the pretense of a nap. He did want to take a nap, but he also desperately needed to take care of the raging hard-on he’d been sporting for the better part of the day. His traveling companions had not left his mind or his libedo alone at all today. 

 

Prompto always watched Gladio in the side mirror when they were driving, he couldn’t help it. The man was a sight, and so what if Prompto stared? He knew he wasn’t the first. Of course today Gladio had decided he’d needed to forgo a shirt entirely. His muscles stretched taunt under his tattooed skin and Prompto couldn’t clear the image of how amazing Gladio would look above him, how his beautiful, golden-brown skin would ripple as he fucked Prompto into a mattress. In his fantasy of course, they’d been able to spring for a hotel room. Gladio would be rough, but pleasurably so. The first time he’d watched Gladio spar, his knees had actually gone weak. 

 

Generally Prompto would twist around in his seat to talk with Noct. Noctis was aloof and sophisticated in a way that Prompto could never manage. He’d liked it about Noct since the first time they’d met. Maybe Prompto had always had a bit of a crush on him. He knew better than to say anything though, he didn’t have a lot of friends…any really, besides Noct. He wasn’t stupid enough to wreck their friendship over a crush. It didn’t matter that he occasionally thought about how it would be to fall to the ground in front of the prince and suck him off until he screamed Prompto's name. No one had to know about that, he kept his fantasies to himself. 

 

It was harder to watch Ignis subtly. Sometimes he’d stare out the driver’s side, watching Iggy’s long fingers curl and uncurl from the wheel under the pretense of watching the landscape roll past. Prompto thought too often how those fingers would feel inside him. Ignis would be gentle with him, steady. He’d find places Prompto didn’t even know were sensitive and take him apart slowly. Prompto would let him, would take anything Ignis was willing to lavish upon him. He would do anything Ignis asked. 

 

He knew he’d been unusually quiet today, Ignis shooting him a concerned look. Noct and Gladio were laughing in the backseat, the playful punch Noct threw must have felt like nothing against Gladio’s bicep. Ignis sipped on his Ebony not bothering to interfere, the road was his priority. It was probably why he’d gotten away with a “nap” in the first place. Perhaps Iggy thought he was sick.

 

Not sick, just unfairly aroused. Prompto kicked his pants off with only minimal difficulty, freeing his swollen cock from it's confines. It was difficult to get alone time on this road trip, not impossible of course, they were all managing in one way or another. But as nice as his soapy hand on his cock was in the shower, it wasn’t nearly as satisfying as the other thing he could do. 

 

Prompto flipped his legs over his head so that his toes touched the ground behind him. It wasn’t as comfortable as it was back on his mattress in Insomnia, where he could prop pillows around him, where there wasn’t the odd rock pushing against his back. It didn’t matter though, because his cock still reached his lips.  He sighed, licking the tip of himself. He tried to go slow, he really did, but it had been weeks since he’d been able to do this. Prompto’s cock was heavy against his tongue, wet with the considerable amount of precome he’d dripped throughout the day. 

 

He opened his mouth so he could take more of himself in, his cock jerking with the sensation of his own wet tongue. Prompto could get only about halfway down his cock, he wasn’t quiet flexible enough to deep-throat himself, but that didn’t matter, especially not today. 

 

Prompto relaxed, splaying his hands out on the ground to steady himself before thrusting his hips gently. He fucked his own mouth, let his cock slide into the welcome, warm suction. Gods, it felt so good. He’d missed this. He moaned quietly, his lips buzzing with the sound, transferring it to his waiting cock. Maybe he didn’t have someone else to suck him off, but he didn’t need it, he could never get tired of pleasing himself exactly how he knew he liked it. 

 

It wasn’t long before Prompto felt the coiled heat push over, until he was coming against his own lips. He shuddered, the motion enough that he lost control for a second, a streak of come splashing across his face, before he let his hips fall a little more. Prompto swallowed his release, barely tasting it, as he continued to gently suck himself through his orgasm. It was a prolonged feeling, every lick of his tongue sent another jolt of pleasure through him.

 

Finally, he righted his shaking legs, sprawled unconcerned against the floor of the small tent and basked in the heavy blissful feeling. He really could use that nap now. It was, unfortunately, at that moment that he heard the zipper sliding on the tent door. Prompto scrambled to cover himself, but it was far too late. 

 

“Prompto—oh…shit,” Noctis stuttered, taking in the sight of his best friend half naked. He hesitated like he wasn't sure whether to continue or leave at once. “Sorry, sorry, ah…Iggy wanted to make sure you…because for dinner—fuck just…sorry dude.” Noct zipped the tent shut suddenly as he bailed and Prompto groaned. 

 

It wasn’t as though Noct had never seen him naked, but Prompto’s position and expression had no doubt made it clear what Noct had happened upon. Prompto scrubbed his face with hands, accidentally smearing his come across his cheek. Shit, hopefully Noct hadn’t seen that. He wiped it off best he could, licking his glove clean. He tugged his pants back on begrudgingly and poked his head back out of the tent. 

 

“There you are,” Ignis said quirking his eyebrow, “Noct must have woken you, apologizes on his behalf. Are you feeling better?” 

 

Prompto hesitated, glancing over at Noct who was grossly consumed with his phone. It didn’t seem like Ignis was making fun of him, maybe Noct hadn’t said anything. He grinned and made a clicking noise with his mouth. “Doing way better, Iggy!” 

 

“I do hope it wasn’t my driving that made you ill.” 

 

“You? Never!” 

 

“Indeed. Noct will be pleased you’re feeling better as it means we won’t be having vegetable stew,” Ignis said, pitching his voice a bit so Noct could hear. 

 

“Thank the Six for that,” Noct said, not looking up from his game. 


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, they were blessedly back in a hotel. Prompto was relaxed against the wall mounted headboard, hair still damp from the shower, furiously mashing buttons on his phone, beating the crap out of Noctis who was laying further down the bed, his feet still on the floor. Ignis was doing laundry, leaving the shower free for Gladio. 

 

“You suck at this today,” Prompto laughed as Noct’s avatar went down. 

 

Noct groaned, letting his phone fall next to his head. Prompto ignored him, grabbing for his camera on the side table and scrolling through his pictures instead. 

 

“Hey, Prom?” Noct said with a bit too much hesitation. 

 

“‘Sup dude?” 

 

“About the other day…”

 

Prompto froze, before doing his best to paint a grin on his face, “Ha, yeah, my bad! Sorry you caught me.” 

 

“No, I don’t care about that,” Noct said his eyes sliding over to Prompto. “You had…it was on your face? How did you even manage that by yourself?” 

 

So much for him not noticing. “Seriously? Can’t we just drop it?” 

 

Noct sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking back at Prompto. “Dude, you have to tell me.” 

 

Prompto sighed, putting down his camera reluctantly. “I slipped.” 

 

“You _slipped_?” 

 

“Look, let me just…ugh.” Prompto laid down. 

 

He could try to walk Noctis through it, but in the end he knew he’d have to offer visual aid anyway. The plush bed helped, hugging his shoulders as he contorted himself up. His stretchy lounge pants allowed the position that his jeans would never have submitted to. He could probably take himself a little deeper like this, but Prompto wasn’t stupid enough to actually demonstrate the talent itself. He glanced back at Noct who’s eyes were wide. 

 

“Holy shit,” Noct said quietly. 

 

Of course Gladio chose that moment to come out of the bathroom, sweatpants too low on his tapered hips, the towel he had been running through his hair stopped. “What the fuck is going on?”

 

Prompto made an undignified squeak as he tumbled over, righting himself as his face flushed red. 

 

“Prompto can suck himself off,” Noct said, his face almost lighting up as he turned to Gladio. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

Naturally, the door opened to Ignis with two bags full of clean laundry. 

 

Prompto threw himself down, burying his face in a pillow. It was one thing for Noct to know, he was Prompto’s best friend. It was something else entirely for that knowledge to extend to Gladio and Ignis. 

 

“Oh dear, what have I missed?” Ignis said, setting down the bags as he took off his shoes. 

 

“Blondie can suck his own cock,” Gladio said bluntly. 

 

Prompto wanted to melt out of his body. 

 

“Is that so? It seems nearly an impossible feat.” 

 

“He was going to show me before the both of you interrupted.” 

 

Ignis sat down and pulled Prompto away from the pillow gently. Prompto couldn’t look at any of them. He held the pillow in his lap like a safety blanket, disguising how shamefully hard he found himself becoming. 

 

“While no doubt impressive, it seems a great deal more effort than simply asking for a bit of help,” Ignis said quietly. 

 

“Y-you don’t mean—“ Prompto jerked his head up. He gulped at how close Noctis and Gladio had gotten to him. Iggy was stroking Prompto’s cheek delicately.  

 

“Sure, all you had to do was ask,” Gladio offered, his lip tugged up in a smirk. 

 

Gods, they had to be making fun of him. He dropped his head back down, hiding his face in his hands. 

 

“You guys are coming on _way_ too strong.” 

 

That was Noctis finally chiming in. But he’d said…what the fuck was happening? 

 

“Certainly not,” Ignis said sounding a bit offended. “I want him to feel welcome.”

 

Noct pushed Prompto’s hands away from his face. Before he could object, Noctis kissed him softly. Prompto felt his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn’t believe it. In front of Gladio and Ignis too! It was a short thing, and Not pulled away before Prompto could even fully process it. 

 

“I didn’t know if you’d be interested. I didn’t want to make it weird, but I think we’re a little past that now.” 

 

Suddenly Ignis’ lips were on his. His mouth was more decisive than Noct’s, different in every way, but gods it felt good. He managed to kiss Iggy back a bit before the other man pulled away. Prompto felt like his head was spinning. Before he could conjure up any words to ask exactly what the _hell_ was going on he felt Gladio’s hand on the back of his neck, turning Prompto so he could kiss him. 

 

Gladio’s lips were much softer than he’d ever imagined. Prompto finally responded with an embarrassing moan in the back of this throat and he felt Gladio grin against his mouth. He ran his tongue over Prompto’s plump bottom lip before pulling away as well. 

 

He leaned back against the headboard for a bit of stability as he sat dazed by the fact that he’d just been kissed senseless by three incredibly attractive men. Bless the pillow still in his lap because his cock was hard and leaking in his stretch pants. 

 

“It would be a pleasure to have you join us, Prompto, if you’re amicable.” 

 

“Oh, he’s amicable,” Gladio said with a chuckle. 

 

“Prom?” Noct asked. 

 

“Are you guys all fucking?” Prompto asked, “Have you been…this whole time?”

 

Gladio snorted a laugh, Ignis sighed. 

 

“Specs and I have been together for a while, and Gladio,” Noct looked over at him with a grin, “I mean, how could anyone resist him?” 

 

“Be nice to have an even number,” Gladio said, his thumb rubbing a circle on Prompto’s knee. 

 

“A-astrals help me,” Prompto mumbled. 

 

“Of course, if you’d rather not—” Ignis started.

 

“No! No, I mean….someone just pinch me okay?” 

 

Noct obliged, pinching Prompto’s forearm. The nail bit into his skin and Prompto jumped back. Real. Very, very real.

 

“You have dreams about this or something?” Gladio asked with a chuckle. 

 

Prompto shot him back a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh, since you mention it.” 

 

Gladio’s smile somehow got even bigger. “Well that’s adorable.”

 

“Would you like to join us?” Ignis asked. “Perhaps we could tempt you, if you’re not certain yet.”

 

“Say yes, Prom,” Noct urged rather shamelessly. 

 

“How does this work?” Prompt questioned, unsure of the logistics of sex with four people. He’d gotten rather comfortable curling in on himself, not having to worry about another body, let alone _three_ other bodies. 

 

“That depends on what you’d like to do,” Ignis said, his lips quirking up. 

 

“Anything,” Prompto answered immediately. He knew he sounded a bit too desperate, but he couldn’t seem to find his shame. “Everything.” 

 

Noct stroked his cheek gently, “Lots of time later for everything.”

 

Prompto still wondered if he might be dreaming. He watched Gladio and Ignis share a wordless conversation before Gladio hooked his thumb on the waistband of Prompto’s lounge pants. He could feel his whole body flushing, but he nodded, hopelessly turned on. 

 

Noct was kissing Ignis unhurriedly, and Prompto couldn’t to stop staring. 

 

“Try not to kill him, okay?”

 

“As you wish, Highness.” 

 

Prompto gulped, cool air hitting his hard cock as he was rid of his underwear too. He looked back to see Gladio watching him with amusement. Prompto bit his lip and nodded his head, not even sure what he was agreeing to. He didn’t care, he'd take anything. 

 

Noctis had rid of himself of his shirt and was pressing himself against Prompto’s tense side, urging Prompto’s arms up. He allowed himself to lose the last scrap of clothing and Noct kissed him again. Prompto was just starting to get lost in the feeling of lips moving against his own when there was the hot, wet drag of an unfamiliar tongue on his cock. Prompto gasped and pulled away from Noct’s mouth. 

 

Noct smiled, his eyes shining before Prompto looked down to see Ignis lips adoring his length. “Specs is good at that, huh?” 

 

“Fuck, he really— _gods yes!_ ”

 

He’d taken his glasses off, looking beautiful and somehow completely composed even with Prompto's cock in his mouth. Ignis hummed his thanks and Prompto thought it was a damn good thing he was sitting because he was already quivering. 

 

Gladio nipped gently at his shoulder, causing Prompto to shudder. “Relax, Prompto,” he said in a tone just a bit deeper than normal. Prompto thought he could get lost in that voice, although, it did nothing to encourage him to relax. 

 

In all of his fantasies—and admittedly there had been many—he’d never dreamed it would be all three of these men. He couldn’t have imagined _this_ was the way it would go, all of them occupying their efforts with him. 

 

Noct snapped him out of his head with a spit-slicked thumb sliding across his nipple. Prompto _did not_ squeal. He let Noct’s mouth take his again, licking and biting at his lips. He didn’t mind Gladio watching because Gladio was _there_ , and he apparently liked watching Prompto be taken apart. Between Noct moving against his mouth and the velvet drag of Iggy’s tongue on his cock Prompto thought he might as well die like this, because there was no way he could possibly feel better.

 

Ignis pulled off slowly, kissing instead at the base of his cock and down his thigh. Prompto meant to protest, but he still felt so good that he didn’t follow through. Suddenly Noct was urging him up, up to his knees, Gladio widening the spread of his legs, and Prompto let them move him, swept away. 

 

Prompto felt Ignis’ hand stroking his balls, admittedly not a good as his mouth, but Noct was kissing him again and all at once he felt something else. Gladio’s hands cupping his ass, squeezing his round cheeks. Prompto’s heart jumped, he didn’t need to see Gladio’s cock to know he couldn’t take it right now, it had been so incredibly long since he’d taken anyone. But Noct kept his mouth busy, his tongue sneaking between Prompto’s pliable lips, distracting him sufficiently. Iggy was kissing his thigh now, his mouth still centimeters away from Prompto’s cock but managing to drive him wild. 

 

It wasn’t fingers when he finally felt something ghost across his puckered hole, but rather the soft slide of a tongue. Prompto would have blushed harder if all the blood in his body wasn’t currently rushing for his groin. Gladio teased Prompto slowly with his tongue, lapping across his entrance with lazy enthusiasm. 

 

Prompto gasped, digging his fingers into Noctis’ arm, shaking a bit. Everything stopped slowly, only the hands that where keeping him up remained. 

 

“Are you alright, Prom?” Ignis asked staring up a him with obvious interest, “Perhaps you require a break?” 

 

Prompto tried to push away the hazy fog of arousal clouding his every thought. “I’m…fine,” talking was like walking through mud, “Feels so good, overwhelming…I love it.” Prompto licked his lips still wet with Noct’s spit, he hoped he was making sense. “More? Please?”

 

And just like that the sensation returned. Ignis’ mouth once again engulfing his cock, Gladio’s tongue at his hole, and Noct, now licking and biting at the sensitive skin on his neck. It was too much, more than Prompto had ever thought he would experience, more than he possibly deserved. He’d never had anyone do what Gladio was busy with, the feeling made his heart hammer. 

 

Just when he thought he had adjusted to the feelings one of them would switch their tactic. Iggy alternated between long, sweeping sucks and deep, lasting swallows. Prompto couldn’t quite believe his whole cock was down Ignis’ throat at all, and thinking about it would have been devastating if he also didn’t have to focus on the swirling pattern of Noctis’ thumb on his nipple. The tiny pebbled mound was pinched and soothed, and occasionally Noct would kiss his way across Prompto’s chest to suck it into his mouth. 

 

Prompto was sure his expression was that of a drugged man, unfocused and blissed out. He couldn’t focus on any of them long enough to look, content to let the torrent of sensations wrap him up. The sounds of the room were messy and wet, and Prompto let it take him. 

 

That was when he felt Gladio’s tongue push inside him, wriggling the tight muscle open. Gods, it was _so_ much, he moaned wildly, Noct sucking harder at, what would no doubt be, a giant bruise on his neck. Prompto’s fingers tightened their grip in Noct’s hair. Iggy eased Prompto’s cock back down his throat, the tightness unbelievable and infinite. Gladio slid his tongue further inside Prompto’s pucker, pushing his cheeks even farther apart. 

 

Prompto cried out as he felt his orgasm pulled from his body without warning. He’d wanted this to last as long as possible, but when he came nothing else mattered. No one had stopped, even as his whole body shook with his release. The pleasure was incomparable to any past experience, his whole body engaged and stimulated throughout his orgasm. Vaguely he realized Ignis had pulled back just enough to suck while he swallowed the pulsing release from Prompto’s cock.

 

After what could have been an eternity, Prompto felt his thighs trembling, the broad strokes of Gladio’s tongue felt all consuming and Prompto was worried he might pass out. Ignis, ever conscious, pulled off his cock with a kiss to the tip. Prompto felt as his hand crept back to take Gladio’s wrist. Much to his dismay and simultaneous relief, Gladio’s attention ceased. Noct pulled away while Gladio steadied him, helping Prompto off his knees and laying him down on the bed. 

 

“Gods,” Noct muttered, “I didn’t know he’d be like _that_.”

 

Prompto wondered if maybe he should be insulted but he was still far too boneless to care. 

 

“How could Prompto be anything but an absolute delight?” Ignis asked, his voice a little rougher than usual. Prompto felt his heart skip a few beats. 

 

“You good?” Gladio asked, stoking his finger down Prompto’s still incredibly flushed cheek. 

 

He nodded with a great deal of effort. Gladio grinned and kissed his forehead. Prompto thought he might drown in all this affection 

 

“So, did we convince you?” Noct asked as he laid down next to Prompto.

 

“Of what?” Prompto managed

 

“To make this a regular thing, duh.” 

 

“Yeah, fuck…yes of course. How could I possibly say no after all that?”

 

“Well, that was the point,” Gladio said squeezing his hand. 

 

“One additional request,” Ignis added smoothing Prompto’s hair off his forehead. He was going to need another shower. 

 

“Anything.” 

 

“I would enjoy watching how you suck yourself, at a later date of course.” 

 

“Specs speaks for all of us,” Noct added. 

 

“O-oh! If you really want to,” Prompto said feeling flustered at the thought of the three of them watching him. It was silly after everything that had just transpired to be worried about that. 

 

“Believe me, there’s nothing we want to see more,” Gladio chuckled.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Iggy, can you help me out?” Gladio asked, motioning to the obvious bulge in his sweatpants.

 

“Certainly,” Ignis agreed easily, “Allow me a moment.”

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Prompto cursed softly, “Are they…?”

 

Noctis laced his fingers with Prompto, cozying up. “Yeah, just watch.”

 

Ignis returned to Prompto’s range of vision, devoid of pants and toting a rather large bottle of lube. He handed it to Gladio before getting on his hands and knees. Ignis took two of Gladio’s slick fingers like they were nothing. Prompto felt goosebumps prickle on his skin, Gladio’s fingers were huge.  

 

“You can’t even imagine how that feels,” Noct said wistfully, clearly calling back a past experience. 

 

“Have you...?” Prompto trailed, motioning to the pair of them. Ignis hung his head as Gladio worked him open. 

 

“Not like that,” Noct answered, “Specs takes him fast, he likes to be roughed up. He likes the stretch. The _sounds_ he makes—it’s…you’ll hear.”

 

Prompto let his hand wander down Noct’s torso, he could still feel the pressing hardness against his thigh. 

 

“Yeah? You’re not too tired?” Noctis asked with obvious interest. 

 

“I want to,” Prompto insisted. He did, he didn’t want Noct to wait, wanted to help however he could. 

 

Ignis moaned as Gladio stretched him wider on another finger. Gladio was already fisting his cock in his other hand. He was _big_ , bigger than Prompto had truly been expecting.

 

Noctis sat up, letting his legs splay open so Prompto could see his cock, flushed a perky pink, foreskin pulled back, dripping ever so slightly. Prompto shifted so he was laying on his stomach. He wrapped he fist at the base of Noctis’ cock, relishing the way Noct sighed at his touch. 

 

Ignis had started to make slightly undignified sounds that Prompto had never heard from him before, but instead of looking over he licked a long wet stripe up Noct. 

 

“ _Gods_ Prom, yes,” he whined encouragingly. 

 

Emboldened, Prompto wet his lips, pulling them around his teeth, before sucking the head of Noctis’ cock into his mouth. Noct rested his hands on Prompto’s head, not to urge but simply to hold. He wondered if it be rude to tell Noct how much he wanted his hair pulled, or if he should simply hope it happened. 

 

Prompto hoped Noct liked his blowjobs the way Prompto did because he wasn’t sure he remembered how to do it another way anymore. He let his tongue trace the thick vein on the underside of Noctis’ length, it was bigger than his and felt good against his tongue. He hollowed his cheeks before beginning a shallow bob of his head. 

 

Noct cursed, fingers tightening for a moment before releasing Prompto’s messy locks. 

 

Ignis gasped from the other end of the bed, a staccato sound. Gladio growled and there was the wet sound of skin slapping skin. Prompto wanted to look, wanted to see how debauched Ignis looked, wanted to see Gladio’s cock disappear inside Iggy, but he wouldn’t abandon Noct mid blowjob. If this was going to be a regular occurrence, as Noct had suggested, there would be plenty of time for Prompto to watch some other time. 

 

He looked up to see Noct watching the other two men. Prompto hummed, needy for attention. Noct shuddered and before Prompto could even process it, he was swallowing Noct’s release. He moaned and cursed above Prompto, his head thrown back. He tasted salty and bitter, different than when Prompto tasted himself. There was a lot of come, Prompto found he couldn’t swallow fast enough and some of it trickled down his chin as he continued bobbing his head while Noct came. 

 

“Fuck,” Noct said, shaking his head and hauling Prompto up when he’d finished. “Look at them.” 

 

Prompto looked. Gladio was massive, covering Iggy like Prompto couldn’t have imagined. Gladio’s cock looked even more massive as he fucked Ignis. Ignis looked like he was coming apart, his face flushed, mouth hanging open. He sounded frantic, on edge, completely filthy as he pushed back against Gladio.

 

Noct licked a trail of his come off Prompto’s chin before snugging up next to him. “You should see the way he breaks after we've kept him waiting for hours.” 

 

Ignis opened his eyes minimally like he’d heard Noct before pumping his own cock twice with trembling fingers. He cried a desperate noise as he came, cock jerking in his hand as his body went rigid. 

 

“Next time,” Prompto said, transfixed. 

 

Gladio followed him with a long, drawn out grunt just moments later. He continued to fuck Ignis even as his come dribbled out of him. 

 

It was like watching the world’s best porn, except it was porn he could reach out and genuinely touch if he wanted. Porn that would probably fuck him later if he begged hard enough. 

 

“I think maybe I died and didn’t realize it?” Prompto said, his throat dry. 

 

“Nope,” Noct laughed softly, nuzzling the pulse point on Prompto’s neck. “You should know by now we’d never let that happen. You’re very much alive.” 

 


	4. Epilogue/Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it would be fun to add this in. It's short but I thought it was cute. 
> 
> Prompto gives his demonstration to his new boyfriends. Set a week after the previous chapters.

“Damn, I really thought you were kidding,” Gladio said with a look of wide-eyed interest. 

 

Prompto blushed, catching a bead of the leaking precome on his tongue. “Nope, not even a little bit.” 

 

“How’d you figure out you could do that, dude?” 

 

“Uh, you know…watched some porn, got really bored,” Prompto hedged, “started doing yoga when I realized I was pretty close to being able to reach.” 

 

“Very impressive, Prompto,” Ignis added. 

 

“Suck the tip, I want to take a picture. Can I?” Noct asked with sincerity. 

 

“S-sure,” Prompto agreed. He wanted to know what he looked like curled up like this. By now, he was the only one of the four of them that didn’t know how he looked like when he sucked himself off. He kept his eyes closed as he took his cock against his tongue. 

 

“Fucking Ramuh’s beard,” Gladio cursed under his breath. 

 

“You look good,” Noct said a little breathlessly, “keep going.” 

 

The feeling of his own tongue on his cock was as pleasurable as it was familiar, but somehow it felt dirtier than ever with his audience. It made his stomach flip, which was even stranger now that he was contorted like he was. Prompto felt a strong sense of shame and pride all mixed together. He was the only one of them that could manage the position— they’d all tried the morning after that first night—just Prompto. 

 

“Can you take more?” Ignis asked, his accent only barely covering a hungry interest. 

 

Prompto pulled off himself, head spinning. It was stattling, his cock jerked almost in surprise, he never stopped halfway through sucking himself off. “I…” Prompto shook his head, “I can’t reach anymore.” 

 

Ignis ran his fingers down Prompto’s calf, the leather dragging deliciously. “May I be of some assistance?” 

 

“Oh gods…” Noct breathed, “let him do it, Prom.” 

 

“Sure, y-yeah go ahead.” He didn’t need the encouragement, he’d probably let Ignis do anything these days. 

 

“Gladio, if you wouldn’t mind?” Ignis motioned to him to press against Prompto’s already taunt thigh. 

 

Gladio hurried to comply, mirroring Ignis’ motion, and pushing Prompto’s leg a bit closer to his chest. Between the two of them Prompto was able to get another inch up on his cock. It was heaven, a whole new strip of skin his tongue had never touched, Prompto sucked harder as if his fervor could make up for the fact that his body couldn’t fold in on himself anymore. 

 

“That is _so_ hot.” 

 

“It certainly is,” Ignis agreed. 

 

Prompto could already feel his balls starting to tighten up, the attention pushing him towards the edge faster than he could anticipate. He let his cock slide from his mouth again taking short gasping breaths. He opened his eyes, blinking up at Gladio who was watching him with pointed enthusiasm. 

 

“Hold my legs like that while I cum?” Prompto asked, “I’m so close.” 

 

Gladio grinned, nodding easily. “I’ve got him Iggy, you watch.” 

 

Ignis pressed a kiss against the inside of Prompto’s knee, moving back to Noct who still looked painfully impressed and aroused. His phone was still clutched in his hand, camera pointing down at the bed instead of Prompto, too transfixed to be bothered with it anymore. 

 

Gladio took over for Ignis easily. His weight pushing Prompto’s legs down just a bit more. His hamstrings were burning, but it was of little consequence when Prompto slid his cock back into his mouth. He’d never taken himself this deep, it felt so luscious he could cry. It took all his willpower not to choke on his own dick, that certainly wouldn’t be sexy or enjoyable for anyone. He licked himself, each brush of his tongue a spark shooting through him. Prompto hollowed his cheeks and sucked gently. 

 

The tension in his belly grew, he forced himself not to rock, that would only end in a mess. Instead he lapped at his cock carefully, eyes rolling back in his head as he came down his own throat. Prompto swallowed his cum in waves, letting his tongue wash over his now oversensitive cock as it throbbed. 

 

“That should be illegal,” Gladio rasped, letting up on Prompto’s shaking thighs.

 

“Thank the Six it isn’t,” Ignis mused. 

 

Prompto let his cock all but slip from his mouth, keeping just the head firmly between his lips so he could suck up any of his remaining release until the stimulation proved to be too much. He whined as he sagged back against the bed.

 

Ignis helped Gladio flip Prompto’s legs over so they sprawled in front of him, leaving Prompto laying spread-eagle on the bed. Noct rushed him an instant later, tongue pushing into Prompto’s tired mouth as if trying to scavenge some Prompto’s release for himself. He kissed Noct back with tired amusement. 

 

Prompto laughed, batting him away after a moment, “gimme a second, dude.” 

 

“You’re perfect,” Noct said reverently, sucking his neck in way of complying. 

 

Ignis had one of his hands, kissing each finger delicately, a smirk flashed across his face that seemed to say, we’re not even close to done with you. 

 

“You really are,” Gladio echoed Noct’s sentiment, before nipping lightly at the swell of Prompto’s hip. 

 

Prompto sighed happily as the three men lavished him with both verbal and physical praises as he smiled to himself about just how fucking lucky he’d gotten. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feels much more complete now <3

**Author's Note:**

> Good gods there are so many body parts to keep track of with four of them! I had so much fun writing this!


End file.
